Shinobu
by Kendoka Girl
Summary: Before Himura Kenshin renounces killing, he stalks his prey as the Hitokiri Battousai. This is a fictionalization of the Iaido waza, Shinobu.
1. Shinobu

This is not so much a story, but a fictionalization of an Iaido waza from Muso Jikiden Eishin Ryu in the Okuden Tachiwaza set. It is known as Shinobu, wherein you stalk someone with the intent to assassinate them in the dark. I recently learned this waza and telling a tale about it helps me to remember it. FYI, I made Shodan rank in the art several months ago.

I'm no expert in the Rurouni Kenshin story so apologies if I don't get Himura Kenshin's character just right.

**Shinobu**

Terms –  
Bakufu – Shogunal system of government  
Saya – Scabbard  
Kissaki – Tip of the sword  
Mine – Back of the sword. Also, Mune  
Ayumiashi – Footwork in which you walk normally, left, right  
Furikaburi – Raising the sword  
Kirioroshi – Killing cut

They call me the Hitokiri…the manslayer. I have traveled through the land, employing the sword to end the lives of many people. It is something that I am very good at. In fact, I have become known as the best hitokiri. In a world where sword styles are compared and contrasted like items at a market, I would match my _Hiten Mitusugi-Ryu_ style against any in this disintegrating country.

Indeed, this country is coming apart at the seams. The Tokugawa Bakufu is coming down around our ears, making life more exciting for me. There is no lack of opportunity to employ my skills and further my reputation. Beyond Edo, many of the roads are no longer patrolled and people take their own chances traveling. Only the likes of the Shinsengumi still prop up the Shogunate. Talk of an Imperial restoration floats on the wind like a distant song.

This evening, I am on the hunt again. I passed through yet another nameless village in search of my quarry. I don't really care who he is. He's just another faceless statistic for me. It's just business. My contact gave me his description and the time he'd be approaching the village. All I had to do was wait. I looked West to see the last fading light of the day and noticed that dark clouds had formed over me.

A light rain began to fall and I pulled my straw hat down as I walked along the stone and dirt path from the town. In the dark, I stopped for a moment to shake off the mud that had caked my waraji sandals. I was about to light my lantern, when, through the slits in my hat, I saw a light approaching. My heart quickened a beat as I identified my quarry. I set my lantern down and my left hand grasped the _saya_ of my weapon.

I saw the man stop. He too, had a straw hat that hid his face, but his clothes were unmistakable. He was the man I was to kill. He must have seen me grasp my weapon as he immediately threw his light to the ground, casting us both in darkness. I half expected to hear the panicked panting of a novice swordsman, but my quarry was skilled and made no sound. I took a step forward, listening in the blackness for any sign. I began to wonder if I had taken on more than I could handle. Then, an idea came to me.

I silently glided my next step off of the path to the left into the grass and then slowly slid my blade out of the _saya_ up past my head. I leaned over to the right and, with my right hand, lowered my weapon to the ground. _Tap tap._ I lightly touched the rocky path with my _kissaki_ and then waited.

I was rewarded when a swooshing sound sliced the air in front of me and I could feel the damp breeze of a missed sword cut. My training took over and I whirled my blade up in _furikaburi_, taking it in both hands now. I could imagine the horror in my quarry's heart, knowing he had been tricked. With _ayumiashi_, I strode in to just beyond where his sword had swung, and delivered _kirioroshi_. My blade met resistance and there was a sickening shriek. I felt warm spatter on my face and knew the taste of it. I heard a body collapse into the mud. All that was left now was to finish the ritual of my style and I flicked the blade to the side to shed the blood as my left hand grasped the _saya_ again. Then, in a flash, I put the _mine_ to my left hand and whirled the weapon back into its sheath to stop when only a hint of steel was left showing. Savoring the kill, I slowly closed the blade completely and continued on my way. Little did I know that I would one day abhor any killing at all, so haunted would I be at all the lives I had taken.


	2. Kabezoe

Another waza. Here, someone tries to trap you in a narrow place, where you normally couldn't fight effectively, but Kabezoe teaches you to draw, cut, chiburi, and noto in a tight spot. It is also part of the Okuden (Advanced) Tachiwaza (standing) set and I just learned it this past Saturday. Ryozume is the suwariwaza (seated) equivalent.

**Kabezoe - Against the Wall**

Terms –

Bakufu – Shogunal system of government

Saya – Scabbard

Kissaki – Tip of the sword

Mine – Back of the sword. Also, Mune

Ayumiashi – Footwork in which you walk normally, left, right

Nukitsuke – Drawing the sword

Furikaburi – Raising the sword

Kirioroshi – Killing cut

Chiburi – Motion that sheds blood from the blade

Noto – Sheathing the sword

I made my way to Edo to rejoice in the kill that I had made. My opponent was strong, but he was not strong enough to defeat my Hiten Miturugi Ryu. My use of the ruse was quite inventive if I did say so myself. While I always had to watch out for the Shinsengumi, I liked the festive atmosphere of Edo where there was always something to see or do.

I trod down the busy streets, looking for my favorite watering hole, always on the watch for a possible ambush. To my credit, I felt, rather than saw, a man making his way through the throngs, closing on me. I scoffed, looking for a way to turn the tables and I quickly stepped into a narrow alley. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him change directions, heading for me. He was probably out to get revenge for my last kill, but who knew…it could be for the dozens of kills I had made.

I picked up the pace down the alley, no wider than my shoulders and I heard the rapid footsteps behind me. The chase was on. I accelerated to a sprint and so did he, but he was gaining. "Hitokiri!" I heard him yell, his voice dripping with venom. I heard him begin to draw his weapon. It was time.

I rose on the balls of my feet and pivoted in place as I did _nukitsuke_ upward to avoid hitting the walls. He saw my move and his eyes opened wide with surprise. He had expected to cut me down from behind, but now we stood, face to face. In a flash, my blade came down in _kirioroshi_. The man stood there for a second before his sword clattered to the ground. He gurgled blood for another second before he fell in two pieces, half and half. No revenge today. I made a small flicking motion with my wrist, scattering drops of blood from my blade along the wall in _chiburi_. My weapon flashed upward once more in _noto _and I slid the blade slowly back into the _saya_ as I settled back down on my heels.

I made a snort as I stepped over the body to make my way back into the crowd and to my favorite inn. After all, the sake wouldn't drink itself.


End file.
